Final Fantasy VII Rebirth
by Psyco Author Wannabe
Summary: After the destruction of Meteor the FFGang find themselves on a new adventure with a new companion.


Chapter 1: The End

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Want it badly.

Notes: "…" talking '…' thinking

**After Sephiroth is killed**

As the FF gang started to climb the Highwind's ladder the ground started to shake violently as Meteor approached. Cloud, halfway up the ladder, lost his grip and fell down into the crater. As Cloud fell Tifa noticed and tried to join him only to be stopped by Vincent.

"This is his fight," he said, "we are not capable of helping him."

"That doesn't matter! I will not let him fight alone!" She screamed with tears running down her face, "I can't stand to lose him again!"

After that little proclamation Vincent gave her a look that said more than words before he started to transform.

Tifa's thoughts 'No! He can't be implying that Cloud might not return. Cloud has to return! He would never do that to me! Unless Vincent knows more than he says!'

By the time Tifa is done with this internal monologue Vincent has finished becoming Chaos, and began to carry Tifa to the top faster than anyone could ever climb. Once upon the Highwind he tossed her on the deck and began pulling the ladder up. After everyone was on the ship all hell broke loose.

"I thought you could only do that in battle." Said Barret

"You never asked." Said Chaos

"Get your asses below deck," said Cid, " before we get really fucked up!"

Everyone got below deck and resumed their normal positions. The only differences were that there was a wider berth around Vincent once he transformed back to himself, and Tifa was in the operations room crying her heart out and Vincent knowing what she was going to do there forbade anyone from entering the afore mentioned room.

"Where should we go now?" Said Cid.

"Cosmo Canyon," said Cait Sith, "everyone is waiting for us there."

"Alright let's go!" Said Cid

The Highwind took a straight course for Cosmo Canyon and when they arrived they noticed a group around the eternal fire.

"That must be them." Proclaimed Red XIII

As everyone sat around the eternal fire they began chatting about their past, why they joined in the adventure, how they've changed because of the adventure, and what they remember about both Aeris and Cloud the most. When suddenly the ground started shaking and Bungenhaigen appeared.

"Look to the Northern Horizon," said Bungenhaigen, "to see the true power of the Ancients."

As he finished that announcement Holy launched from the Northern Crater and collided with Meteor obliterating it. As people watched the destruction of Meteor the backwash of Holy rained down upon select people and changed them from just a plain human into an Ancient, and the only people affected worth mentioning at this moment are a little girl in Kalm watching from her second story room and Marlene the adopted daughter of Barret. As each person was changed they gave off a green glow temporarily and in the case of Marlene the glow faded before anyone in Cosmo Canyon noticed.

"Daaaaaaaaammmmnnnn!" Said Cid

Barret was aghast and Marlene crawled into his lap and promptly fell asleep with a smile on her face.

"Wow! Aeris had this much power?" Said Tifa, "And to think that I was so mean to her because I was jealous."

"Now I understand ShinRa's obsession with Ancients." Said Reeve

"I just wish that I could have caught the white materia before it went into the water." Said Yuffie

"The lost of material things is nothing in comparison to the loss of friends." Chided Bungenhaigen

"I know." Said Yuffie

"Our friends are never truly gone as long as we remember that they are reborn into everything around us." Red XIII proclaimed.

"As we all saw sometimes the greatest powers are contained in the smallest packages." Murmured Vincent as he stared as a bullet fitted into the back of his left hand.

As Vincent stared at his hand Yuffie noticed that he was distracted more than usual. Seeing this Yuffie walked over to him and asked, "What's bothering you so much?"

When Vincent heard Yuffie he jumped a little before he said, "What! Oh nothing I was just thinking about Lucresia and all she's done for me."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Yuffie said as she though about what her family has done for her.

As everyone sits in silence with their own thoughts in the real world Steve Parish leans back from his computer rubbing his eyes.

"Holy hell now I want to finish the game." Steve says as he spins around and loads his _Final Fantasy VII_® save file and after a long and grueling battle beats the game. As he's watching the TV screen a vortex appears behind him when the story and game begin to overlap he gets to the end of the movie, then spins around to continue reading when he falls into the vortex causing both the Playstation® and the computer to fry in that instant.

As Steve tumbles through the portal he sees an image of Aeris, and she begins to talk to him figuring out not only how but also why he is being transferred from his world to hers.

--_Back at Cosmo Canyon_--

Marlene is mumbling in her sleep because Aeris has also appeared to her and this is what transpired.

"Marlene…Marlene…can you hear me?…can you see me?" Said Aeris

"Aeris? Is that really you?" Asked Marlene.

"Yes and no. You see Marlene I'm dead I've become one with the planet so don't cry. I'm here to tell you a few things before you wake up." Aeris said

"Okay I won't cry for you. But what do you have to tell me?" Marlene said

"First off you are an Ancient now. Which means you are more in touch with the planet, and secondly when you wake up you need to take everyone to the Gold Saucer and look for a guy who just shouldn't be here. Now don't worry about knowing who he is you'll recognize him when you see him." Explained Aeris

"So what are we supposed to do when we find him?" Asked Marlene

"That, unfortunately, I can't tell you." Said Aeris, "But don't worry about it for now just sleep."

"But..Aeris…..I…….mis…….y……….." said Marlene as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

--At the Gold Saucer—

battle music 

"It's round five can this brave lad make it all the way to the end?" says the announcer. 

"Unless it's a Tonberry I've got this won." gloats Steve. 

And just like Steve's luck out comes a tonberry and a massive one sided battle ensued where Steve was trying to kill the tonberry before it reached him and just his luck he found out that he could use any magic he wanted to when he unleashed Ultima on the poor tonberry killing it right before it reached him. 

"And with a wonderful display of magical prowess this young fighter proceeds on to round six and the vote is in he is to be stripped of all materia!" cheers the Announcer 

Steve turns to the announcer after he says this to say, "But I don't have any materia!" 

"Now on to the next match!" says the announcer not hearing him. 

And the crowd cheers as the battles continue with this new weird contestant. 

--Cosmo Canyon— 

Marlene wakes up to the smell of fried eggs and bacon and notices that everyone else is still asleep. 

"That smell is what you are about to cook." Said Bungenhaigen 

"How could you tell what I was thinking?" asked Marlene

"Just by the look on your face and the fact that you have become an ancient." Clarified Bungenhaigen

"You mean that you know I'm an ancient?" squeaked Marlene

"Did you think you were the only one Aeris talked to last night?" questioned Bungenhaigen

"Well….I thought…..maybe I was just…um special?" said Marlene

"Well you are special but somethings are needed to be kept from even you for a while longer." Said Bungenhaigen

"Alright." moaned Marlene, "I guess I'll just start on that breakfast then."

"If only I could tell her of the hardships that were to come in her future." Sighed Bungenhaigen as he looked into the fire and saw an image of Cloud swimming through the life stream.

TO BE CONTINUED!

I know I'm a dirty bastard but hey this is my story and it'll unfold as I wish review and suggest because I need all the help I can get. Until next time, Ja Ne!


End file.
